


Ouch

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [185]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsankle, leg and appear.





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written so much lately, but only one little drabble, so I figured I’d do something about that. I only have one, but I’m hoping for more, either tonight or tomorrow. This is for sterekdrabbles' challenge from December 21. Idk, hurt Stiles and soft boys? I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182067596492))

There was a thud from just outside the front door, then a quiet, “Ouch,” and Derek went to see what was going on.

“What happened?” he asked as Stiles gingerly got to his feet.

“It appears I may have broken my ankle,” Stiles said calmly. “Could you drive me to the hospital?”

“You’ve-. It’s broken?”

“Pretty sure, yeah,” Stiles said and Derek was at his side immediately. He let Stiles hop awkwardly a few steps, then he huffed and picked him up, making Stiles grin at him. “Softie.”

“Your leg is broken, shut up,” Derek said. “But yeah, for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
